Chandler House
The Chandler House also known as 14 Branchland Court is a house in Ruckersville, Virginia home to Christian Weston Chandler. The creator of the web comics known as Sonichu. Built in 1977, The house used to be a rather typical house until the new millennium. Ever since the Early 2000s, The property was infamous for it's hoard and clutter which resulted in the house catching fire on January 2014. Fortunately for the Chandlers, the house was cleaned and rebuilt. After the Chandlers moved back into the house on January 2015, Their house is slowly returning to it's cluttered past with some rooms already filled with hoard. But what if the house was never returned to ever again. Never left to be maintained ever again. How long would the house last. *''1 day after people'' - The pets find themselves to have peace and quiet. They'll be happy for a few days. *''1 week after people'' - Assuming the Chandler Pets were left inside this house unfortunate enough for them to have no way for them to get out. By then, the pets are already starving for the first time in their life with many already perished due to the lack of food. *''1 Year after people'' - If humans were still around, by then the neighbors would find out something feels weird. If the house was cleaned, it's very unlikely someone would ever move into the house due to it's notoriety. *''5 Years after people'' - Some windows of this house have likely shattered. Giving in way to rain that could eventually flood the basement. *''10 Years after people'' - By then the Chandler pets are already been dead. The house is in very poor condition with stuff laying on the floor. If humans still happen to be alive, This site would likely become a subject of abandoned house tours thanks to it's notoriety for being a cluttered house. *''20 Years after people'' - By then the house would've already burned down due to wildfires. If the house didn't burn down, upstairs room filled with hoard would've caved in to the basement rooms. If the house does burn down, It would turn into one giant bonfire that could rage for days. *''50 Years after people'' - If the house miraculously has not yet burned down. The house itself would've already collapsed entirely into a pile of rubble. The roads would've already been overgrown and the property would be filled with plants and trees; or not. However that one plant in the cluttered kitchen may indicate otherwise. Still unknown how it was able to survive. *''100 Years after people'' - No IRL Sonichu comic would survive beyond this point. If the toys manage to survive fire or water damage; If they're plastic, they'll likely last thousands if not millions of years. The entire town of Ruckersville, Virginia would be completely unrecognizable. Almost every building gone. It's city to the south, Charlottesville. Home to the Unite the Right rally would still be recognizable to some thanks to it's larger buildings that persist there. *''500 Years after people'' - The entire city of Charlottesville is unrecognizable, only a few buildings remain intact but they will soon be gone forever. *''1 Million Years after people'' - The plastic remnants of Sonichu and Chris's imaginary city CWCville would be excavated either by a different intelligent life form or aliens if they somehow visit earth again. Earth may no longer be a planet condemned by Aliens by then, however the excavation would make them think otherwise. See Also https://sonichu.com/cwcki/14_Branchland_Court - More Information about the house.